How Luka Failed to Lock the Door
by Pochieatstoomuch
Summary: Luka has some crazy fantasies about Gakupo. But when they finally come true, of course nothing can go right! LukaxGakupo smut. It's pretty messy, oh well. Crappy title and summary. Please R&R and enjoy !


_Gakupo clenched his fingers tighter into her shoulders, pounding steadily still. "Luka….I'm…I'm…..I'm gonna-"_

"LUKA! WHAT THE HELL!"

Luka, jolting from her daydream, threw her head up and jerked her hand out of herself, causing her to tear up from the sudden removal.

"Holy shit! Gakupo! I was…I w-was just-"

Gakupo made a face of disgust. "I know what you were doing! God! Lock your door or something!"

Luka scrambled up from the bed and grabbed her jeans and panties from the side of the bed. "Why are you still here?" she said, putting on her mean face, but still red from embarassment.

Gakupo frowned. "…Um…." he said quietly, stepping out into the hall.

Then Luka noticed he had an unfortunately clearly evident erection. She paused. _What should I do….?_ She thought. _Am I supposed…supposed to fix that?_

"Um, Gakupo. Come here."

"…..Can you put your pants on?"

"Just come here? Pleeeease?"

Gakupo walked into the room, crossing his hands in front of his crotch awkwardly and trying not to stare at Luka's exposed lower body.

Luka walked over to him, shutting the door. Gakupo watched, a blush creeping up on his face.

Luka kissed his cheek gently, smiling as she traced her fingers down his jaw.

"Luka…." Gakupo mumbled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Shh." Luka shushed him, putting a finger to his lips and leaning down, fingering his manhood through his pants, earning a sharp breath from Gakupo.

Luka unbuckled his pants, smiling up at him, and slid down his boxers. She kissed the tip of his member. "It's big…..You're really big, Gakupo-kun," she said, running 2 fingers down his length, teasing him.

Gakupo moaned quietly, blushing at her comments.

Luka grinned and took his cock into her mouth, taking Gakupo by surprise.

"Luka!" he exclaimed, jerking forward. "Don't tease people like that…" he breathed, quieting as her head began to bob back and forth.

The realization hit Gakupo abruptly. _I've loved Luka since…forever. And I just remember that. While she…Lu-L…_

"Luka!" he yelled, thrusting into her mouth as he came.

Luka swallowed, pulling away. "Geez, a warning could've been nice," she muttered as she picked the leftover cum from around her mouth and licked it off her finger. She stood up and grinned at Gakupo, meeting his gaze head-on.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" Gakupo brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"If you're going to bang me, bang me. Stop just standing there."

"Oh Luka dear, you're as blunt as ever." Gakupo pushed her against the wall next to the door so that the front of her body was against the wall. Gakupo nibbled on her ear, waiting for Luka to protest about something.

Instead, she impatiently wriggled against him. "Hurry up! It's no fair making me wait like this."

Gakupo chuckled. "Well, if you say so."

And with that, he pushed himself up inside of Luka quickly, earning a loud squeak. "Dammit, that's not what I meant," she said through clenched teeth. Luka hadn't expected it to hurt much, since she "pleasured herself" about every day and she was just open enough to fit 4 fingers in without any pain, but still, it hurt alot. "Well, don't just stay like that! Move! Please!"

Gakupo kissed her neck and began to thrust himself in and out slowly. Before long, he had built up a rhythm.

"G-Gakupo….Where'd you learn how to do that so well?" she breathed, her voice jolting slightly with each thrust.

Gakupo grunted in response. What was he supposed to say? Break into some speech about the realism of wet dreams? No. So instead, he moved faster and pushed her farther against the wall, his hands clenching her waist.

"L-Luka…! I think I'm gonna…"

"I…I'm about to-Gakupo!"

"LUKA!"

"GAKUPO!"

The two climaxed in unison, only to see a horrifying sight. Len, Miku and Rin stood in the doorway with a look of mortification on their faces.

"My innocence! Soiled!" Rin screamed, running out of the room. Miku side-stepped out of the room awkwardly. Len began to laugh hysterically seeing the interlocked couple. "Oh my God! ! You too~! Hahahahaah! Lock the door! Oh my God!" Len collapsed on the floor in a crazy fit of laughter.

Gakupo quickly pulled out of Luka and picked up his boxers and pants hurriedly, his face red as a tomato.

Luka still stood against the wall in shock.

Gakupo grabbed Luka's arm as Rin walked in, shielding her eyes and dragging Len out of the room.

"Luka!"

"W-what?" she squeaked, looking up at him.

"I told you to lock the door!"


End file.
